50 shades of green
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Totally random cutie girls flirt with Paige and this makes Emily very jealous. M-rated for use of strong words.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **50 shades of green**

 **Emily and Paige are 25 years old and live together in a small apartment in LA.**

Emily is now a famous swimming champion and Paige has retired from swimming and work part-time at a local pizza-place.

It's a beautiful summer-day and the pizza-place is empty.

Paige is close to falling asleep behind the counter.

Suddenly a girl who seem to be the same age as Paige, walk through the door with a smile on her face.

"I'd like a medium-size vegan pizza with curry, please." says the girl. Her style of fashion for the day is baggy green sweatpants, black Converse and a white t-shirt with the LA Lakers logo on it.

"Of course. It's comin' right up." says Paige.

"Thanks...Paige." says the girl, reading Paige's name from her nametag.

"No problem..." says Paige.

"Karen. Karen Michaels." says the girl as she does a seductive hair-flip with her long blonde hair.

Karen takes a seat by the counter and open the sports-magazine she had with her and read through it in a casual way.

Paige walk into the kitchen and return 10 minutes later with Karen's pizza.

"Here ya go. One medium vego-pizza with curry." says Paige as she place the pizza in front of Karen.

"Thanks, beauty." says Karen with a bright sensual Hollywood-smile that clearly reminds Paige of Alison DiLaurentis.

"Sure, uh...no probs." says Paige.

"Keep the change." says Karen as she hands Paige some cash.

"Oh, thanks." says Paige.

12 minutes later.

"I noticed that you have a rather hot body." says Karen, once again with the smile that is so much like Alison's.

"Uh...thanks, I think..." says Paige, clearly not confortable with the compliment.

"C'mon, girl. You're a beauty. So tell me, what sport are you doing? Martial arts? Tennis? Running? Soccer?" says Karen.

"Swimming...if you must now." says Paige.

"Nice. With such a body, I bet you're a speedin' bullet in the water." says Karen.

"I'm a fast swimmer, but not as fast as my girlfriend." says Paige.

"G...g...g...girlfriend...?" says Karen as she begin to stutter.

"Yeah. Did you think I was available?" says Paige.

"I was totally flirting with you." says Karen. "You didn't notice?"

"No. I'm not the one who notice stuff like that." says Paige.

"If you ever become single, call me, sexy woman." says Karen as she hands Paige a note with her cell phone number.

"Yo! Blondie over there, stay the fucking crap away from my soul mate!" says a strong clean female voice.

Paige look up and sees Emily walking into the pizza-place.

"Listen to me, blondie. Paige is my girlfriend and you can't hold hands with her or feel her up. You get it, don't you?" says Emily in anger.

Paige thinks she can almost see the green jealous glow in Emily's eyes.

"Easy there, I had no idea that she's your girl and I'm not trying to feel her up. We were just talking." says Karen.

"I saw hands touching. What the hell did you give to Paige?" says Emily.

Emily takes the note from Paige's hand, reads it and then throw it into a nearby trash can with much more force than needed.

"Now I suggest you finish your damn pizza and then get the hell away from here, unless you want a fist-punch to the nose to go along with your food. Okay?" says Emily.

"Calm down, girl. I get it." mumbles Karen.

"Wise of you to do as I tell you." says Emily.

Emily lean over the counter and gives Paige a kiss.

10 minutes later, Karen has finished her pizza and leaves.

"You were really strict towards that girl, Em." says Paige.

"I had to. She was so doing an Alison on you and that's not okay with me." says Emily.

"No fear. I love only you." says Paige.

"Awesome." says Emily with a cute smile.

Almost a week later, Paige and Emily are on a flight to Paris, France to visit Alison who live there and is working as a fashion-designer for LaRose.

Emily won a huge swimming-championship only a few hours before and as a result of that is very tired now. She fell asleep pretty much as soon as she got into her seat on the plane.

"Such a beautiful woman." says a female voice.

Paige look up and sees a tall girl, the same age as herself, walking up to her.

"Hi, my name's Granada Jones. After the city in Spain." says the girl. She has curly red hair that's put up in a pony-tail and she's wearing tight red pants, a black tank top and old combat boots.

"I'm Paige McCullers." says Paige.

"Sexy name. Way better than Granada Jones." says Granada.

Granada smile and touch Paige's arm gently, since Paige is wearing a sleeve-less top today.

Suddenly without a warning at all, Emily wakes up and sees what's going on.

"Stop that, now! The woman you're trying to seduce happens to be my girlfriend." says Emily with anger.

"Oopps!" says Granada.

"I have no idea who you are, but I'm Emily Fields and Paige here is my girlfriend so don't try anything on her." says Emily. "Do you understand me?"

"She didn't tell me that you two are dating. I thought you were like her sister or something." says Granada.

"Really? Me and Paige look nothing alike, we can't be sisters. C'mon, it's obvious that she's my girlfriend." says Emily.

"Uh..." says Granada.

"Back away or I punch your face hard." says an angry Emily.

"Sure..." says Granada as she return to her seat, too afraid to do anything else.

"Paige, why does every lesbian flirt with you?" says Emily with a small friendly laugh.

"I don't know. Maybe I have an aura that just speak in lesbian language." says Paige.

"Yeah, maybe..." says Emily. "Of course I know that you're hot, but how do they know you're gay and not straight...?"

"I probably have gay girl written all over me." says Paige.

Nearly a month later.

Paige sit on a bench in the park, waiting for Emily when a girl once again walk up to Paige.

This girl is tall with dark skin, pink hair and red lips. She's wearing white shoes, a blue tank top and yellow pants.

"How lucky am I today? I'm walking in the park and finds a hot chick alone on a bench. So awesome." says the girl.

"I already have a girlfriend. And how you know that I'm gay?" says Paige.

"It's obvious that you're a gay girl." says the girl. "My name's Jessica Taikon."

"And I'm Paige McCullers, but please go before my girlfriend Emily show up. She's kinda jealous so..." says Paige.

At that very moment, Emily appear and says "Not again! Stay away from my girlfriend."

"Easy. I wasn't trying to flirt with her, she told me that she..." says Jessica.

"Shut it, bitch! Leave my girlfriend alone or I'll kick you down." says Emily.

"Okay..." says Jessica as she walk away.

"Paige." says Emily as she sit down next to Paige on the bench.

"Emily." says Paige as she gives Emily a kiss.

"I hope that was the last time a random girl flirts with you." says Emily.

"So do I, Em." says Paige with a cute smile.

The next day while she's at the grocery store to buy milk, fruit and bread, Paige sees a girl walking up to her.

"You are sure a beauty." says the girl who's the same age as Paige.

The girl has rather short semi-blonde hair and is wearing baggy jeans, an oversized blue t-shirt, black Converse and a red baseball-cap. She looks almost like a guy and if she hadn't seen the girl's D-cup boobs, Paige would have though she was a guy.

No doubt about it, the girl is a true tomboy.

"I'm Kelly Daniels." says the girl.

"Before you try to flirt with me, some information. Yes, I'm a lesbian, but I already have a girlfriend and I'm loyal to her." says Paige.

"Okay. Always bad luck for me. All the hot chicks are already taken." says Kelly.

"Sorry for being a bit rude. I'm Paige McCullers." says Paige.

"Well...since you have a girlfriend I'll be on my way." says Kelly as she turn around and walk away.

"Seems like I don't need to be Miss Jealous Green Eye anymore." says Emily as she suddenly walk up to Paige.

"No, you don't, babe. Aren't you supposed to be at swim-practice?" says Paige, surprised, but also happy to see Emily.

"I left early in case I had to be mad at some random chick again, but clearly I no longer have to do that." says Emily.

"Awww, you care about me!" says a happy Paige.

"Of course I care, babe. You're the woman I love." says Emily.

Emily and Paige are very happy. They love each so much in every possible way. Such a love is strong enough to never be destroyed by anything or anyone.

 **The End.**


End file.
